Fifteen
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Songfic. Tener quince años siempre es algo duro. Es duro reconocer que te enamoras, que maduras, todo. Es MUY complicado. Ginny Weasley lo sabe. Pero también sabe que nada puede hundirla. Sobre todo si junto a ella está Luna. [Regalo para LauLovegood10]


Ginny llegó aquel año a Hogwarts de nuevo con muchísimas ganas de pasarlo bien, lejos del resto del mundo, lejos de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado _y cerca de todo lo que quería en ese momento.

El año ya prometía cuando en el tren se juntó a Dean, aquel chico le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

También estuvo con Luna, su mejor amiga, la chica que lo sabía todo de ella. Todo, todo. Cosas que nadie sabía. La pequeña de los Weasley había descubierto que a Hermione no era recomendable contarle nada teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan cerca de Ronald.

Y de Harry.

Harry, otro gran dilema para la pelirroja. El chico que había velado sus sueños desde que tenía razón. ¿Qué había pasado? Que se había cansado. Se había cansado de esperar, de falsas ilusiones. De todo.

_You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way  
_

-¿Preparadas para quinto?-le preguntó Dean cuando ya estaban en un compartimento tranquilamente acompañados de Luna y Neville.

-Creo que sí… No creo que sea para tanto-contestó esta, acurrucándose junto a él.

-Somos las más listas de nuestro curso. Nosotras podemos-terció Luna levantando la vista de la revista y acariciando al micropuff de su amiga que estaba sobre el sillón.

_It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before'_

-Bueno chicas, Neville y yo nos vamos a buscar a estos, un placer estar con vosotras.

Antes de salir el moreno besó a Ginny suavemente causando una risita tonta en Luna que escondió la cabeza tras su número del Quisquilloso para disimular.

-Os veo muy, muy bien-comentó la rubia sentándose junto a su amiga nada más que los dos salieron del compartimento-Me gusta.

-Gracias Lun, la verdad es que me gusta que alguien esté de acuerdo con esto. Nadie de mí alrededor parece estarlo.

-Deja a Ron, solo necesita que alguien le haga sentir un poco…

-La verdad-comentó entre risas la pelirroja, se volvió hacia su amiga y le cogió la mano-No sé si lo que tengo con Dean seguirá adelante, pero creo que le quiero.

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feelin' like there's nothin to figure out  
_

Luna y Ginny paseaban por los terrenos animadas, casi era navidad y estaba empezando a nevar un poco, todo estaba muy bonito.

-¿Has pensado en que regalarle a Dean?

-La verdad es que no, pero espero encontrar algo este sábado en Hogsmeade…

-¡Yo te ayudo a buscar algo!

Luna estaba contenta porque Ginny seguía con su relación con Dean Thomas a pesar de que la mitad de sus amigos lo miraban con malos ojos.

A ella le gustaba la pareja.

Se acercaron a un banco de piedra que había en el patio para hablar tranquilamente cuando Ron apareció de la nada y las abordó nervioso.

-Luna, tengo que hablar contigo…-miró de malos modos a su hermana-Ginny, vete, es privado.

Ginny recogió sus cosas sin decir una palabra, miró mal a su hermano y se colocó bien el moño que llevaba puesto.

-Luego hablamos, Luna.

-Claro.

_Count to ten  
Take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

You sit in class next to red-head Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughi'n at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can

Ginny no salía de su asombro cuando volvió a juntarse en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Luna y esta le contó lo que su hermano le quería decir.

La había invitado a una cita.

Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood iban a ir juntos a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana y a Ginny, que no se le escapaba una no le daba para nada buena espina pero Luna estaba tan contenta que no quiso decir nada. Es más estaba tan contenta por ella que se le olvidó que estaba enfadada con Ron

_And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin  
And you're momma's waitin up  
And you're thinkin he's the one  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends  
_

Ginny paseaba contenta envuelta en doscientas capas de topa de la mano de Dean por Hogsmeade, sabía que en alguna de esas tiendas Luna y el estúpido de su hermano. Estaba enfadada con él, porque el día anterior le había dicho unas cosas horribles cuando le había propuesto ir las dos parejas juntas a Hogsmeade.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota para darle órdenes? Nadie, solo era su hermana, ni siquiera Fred y George parecían molestos porque tuviese novio. Además de eso, Ron había hecho un comentario que había desencadenado el enfado más enorme que Ginny recordaba.

"No podrías elegir a otro idiota… Harry, siempre te ha gustado Harry" Aquello la había enfurecido tantísimo que había hechizado a su hermano y Hermione le había quitado puntos a su propia casa por ello.

Maldito Ron.

Maldita Hermione.

Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos y dedicar el día a disfrutar de Dean.

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around_

But in your life you'll do things  
Greater than datin the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

Pasó la navidad y con ella llegó enero, hacía muchísimo frío y tanto Luna como Ginny pasaban sus horas libres en la Biblioteca preparando sus TIMOS. Aparte de esto Ginny continuaba viendo a Dean pero un día sin saber cómo Harry empezó a saber que existía, la asaltaba en los pasillos, en la sala común, a la hora del desayuno…

Y era muy raro.

Y muy agobiante.

Y hacía que la pelirroja sintiese dudas de todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Luna le había dicho que no le hiciese caso, pero a veces era demasiado complicado.

Mientras tanto Luna había dejado de fantasear con seres imaginarios a pensar en Ron la mitad del día. Y eso a Ginny si que no le gustaba, porque parecía que él no estaba muy por la labor.

Un día en concreto que se había levantado de bastante mal humor se encontró a su hermano tonteando con Lavender Brown en la sala común. No le dijo nada a Luna pero sí que discutió con su hermano aquella noche. Para colmo Harry se metió por medio defendiendo a Ron y ella estalló.

"Tú cállate Harry, que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando"

Ante esa frase contundente ambos amigos habían caído en un silencio sepulcral y la pelirroja se fue a su cuarto dignamente.

"Manda narices que sea yo la que tiene quince años…"

_When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now  
_

"No quería que te enfadases conmigo, en serio, es mi amigo, pero bueno… Tú me gustas…"

Mal día en el que Harry Potter dijo esas palabras y besó a Ginny Weasley, mal día, mal mes, mal ano y mal siglo.

Ginny pasó de ser la alegría de la huerta a estar callada un 98% del día, solo se juntaba a Luna y lloraba a escondidas en baños y cuando su amiga rubia y ella se juntaban.

Por otro lado, Luna también había sufrido su desengaño. Tras su discusión con Ginny, Ron no solo no había hablado con Luna si no que había empezado a verse con Lavender Brown.

Obviamente Luna los vio, sabiendo así que sus ilusiones con Ron eran vanas y estúpidas ilusiones.

Esto causo una oleada de ira y enfados por parte de Ginny que solo se dirigía a Ron para decirle cosas feas y barbaridades.

Por otro lado intentaba evitar a toda costa a Harry para que no se volviese a repetir aquello. Por mucho que Harry le gustase eso había pasado. Harry había tenido su oportunidad y la había desaprovechado.

_Jódete._

Estaba harta de todo, asco de año, mierda de vida.

Para colmo tampoco quería ver a Dean porque le había contado lo del incidente con Harry y a pesar de no ser ella la causante se sentía demasiado culpable como para acercarse a él.

Menuda mierda.

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Abigail gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried_

Ginny recordará eternamente aquel fatídico mes, como solo se relacionaba con Luna, como está también estaba como ella o peor.

También recuerda como una tarde mientras estudiaban un chico de Slytherin les pidió si se podía sentar con ellas.

Recuerda la sonrisa de Luna, la del chico, también recuerda vagamente que estudiaba Transformaciones y lo llevaba fatal.

A partir de ahí, Theodore Nott, que era aquel chico comenzó a acercarse más a las dos amigas. Era un "Renegado Slytherin" cómo el mismo se denominaba, este hecho desencadenó más riñas entre Ron, Harry y Ginny que a estaba muy harta de esos dos.

Una tarde de principios de febrero y tras una sesión de lloros en el baño de Myrtle junto a Luna decidió que no iba a volver a pasarlo mal por un estúpido. Habló con Dean, le pidió disculpas y este sin dudarlo las aceptó alegando "No hay nada que perdonarte, preciosa."

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, los Nargles nunca te dejan disfrutar de algo bueno, siempre tiene que haber algo que lo fastidie todo.

Y en este caso, sí, fue Harry.

La abordó en la sala común cuando ella se disponía a irse a dormir, estaba casi vacía y eso no le daba ninguna ventaja a la pelirroja.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hace un mes que me evitas, que me esquivas, que ni me miras ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué debería pasarme, Harry?

Ginny había endurecido el tono pero Harry no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta.

-Yo… Yo pensé que te… Que te gustaba-dijo rascándose la cabeza-Además te oí discutir con Dean y todo el mundo hablaba de vuestras peleas y pensé que sería buen momento…

-¿Buen momento para qué, Harry? ¿Para intentarlo conmigo porque con Cho no funcionó? ¿Para agarrarte a un clavo ardiendo? Dime… No Harry, has llegado tarde. Me da igual estar con Dean, con Michael o con el mismisimo Draco Malfoy, he estado ahí cinco largos años y decides darte cuenta de que existo ahora. Cuando estoy con un chico que pertenece a tu mis ma casa. No Harry, me he cansado. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que solo quieres lo que ya has perdido. Pues eso. Buenas noches.

No le dejó decir nada más porque echó a correr hacia los dormitorios de las chicas como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nadie jugaba con Ginny Weasley.

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebo__dy tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen  
_

De repente, de la noche a la mañana, como de la nada, Ginny volvió a ser la que era, acida, risueña, bromista. Estaba radiante.

Aquella mañana tanto ella como Luna bajaron a desayunar, era sábado, era febrero, era día catorce y ellas como un par de crías de quince años como Hermione las había descrito se habían hecho regalos mutuamente como muestra de aquel duro año.

Para algo eran amigas ¿No?

-Eh, Gin-dijo Luna cuando se sentaron juntas a desayunar en la mesa de Ravenclaw como hacían desde que Ginny había discutido con Harry-¿Me harás el honor de venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Caro que sí, Lun ¿Qué mejor que contigo?

El resto de la mesa las miraba extrañadas pero ellas no dieron señales de darse cuenta, hablaban tranquilamente ajenas al resto del mundo hasta que dos grandes lechuzas se posaron frente a ellas.

Ginny conocía esa lechuza, había recibido mil cartas de su pico aquel verano, era moteada y de grandes ojos verdes. Era un regalo de Dean.

Luna en cambio, miraba la gran lechuza con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, extendió la mano para coger la carta y el tulipán que el ave portaba.

-Jo, Lun, que original lo del tulipán-comentó Ginny asintiendo mientras buscaba a Dean con la mirada por la mesa de Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo en vez de hacerlo ella.

-Oh, es una carta de Theo-dijo Luna sonrojándose-Dice que vaya con él a Hogsmeade. Qué bonito. Pero… Iba a ir contigo…

Ginny vio la duda en los ojos azules de su amiga, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y tiró de ella para levantarse.

-¿Y eso que más da ahora?-dijo entre risas la pelirroja-Vas a ir con él, está clarísimo, ¡Que a mí no me importa! Y menos si es por Theo.

-Oh, gracias Gin-dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga ya cuando estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Pero antes de nada, te vienes a la sala común a prepararte conmigo para tu gran día. ¡Además podrás ponerte todas las pulseras que te he regalado!

Y así ambas amigas subieron a toda prisa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, de la mano, felices por el giro de aquel quinto año que tanto quebradero de cabeza les había causado.


End file.
